Avarie
About Avarie, from the family Driiquar, was once a member of a Avariel secret community in the heights of the Dragonspine Mountains. It was a year before he was to finish the study in both Avariel societies and pick his own path. Tragically one day an ancient blue Dragon found the small outpost. Even with a warning from the giant eagles, there was not enough time for the Avariels to prepare and defend their small settlement effectively against this terrible Blue and his minions. Those that did not fall to the frightening rage of the dragon, fought bravely as was their tradition, long after there was no more hope for victory. This brave, selfless action allowed some of the weaker and younger Avariel to flee. Those that did not fall during their escape were scattered to all directions of the sky, hiding, with little chance of finding each other. Among them was the young Avarie. Hurt during his escape, he flew over the Cormanthor for several days and nights, too frightened to stop till crashing finally in the deep forests of the Dalelands. He does not know how long he was laying in the dirt of the ground, but he was found by a Dryad. She took care of him, healing Avarie from his wounds and hiding him from the dangers. Without hope of finding his people again, he spent several decades among the feys of the forests, continuing his study of magic. Now, feeling strong enough, he decided to leave his safe heaven in search of any survivors of his clan, never forgetting his debt to the fey that saved his life. Avaries Warrior Code: (since i could not find a full warror code for avariels and what i have found reminded me very of the samurai Bushido, i decided to adapt the points for my character Avarie) Honesty and justice: There is no room for dishonesty in the heart of a skywarden. Lies corrupt the soul and distract the mind from honest pursuits, something a true and proper skywarden cannot abide. Just as a Skywarden is honest with others, he cannot abide dis- honesty and treachery in others.When confronted with evil or criminal behaviour, a skywarden must see justice done. It is his duty. Heroic courage: "For the coward, there is no life; for the hero there is no death." A skywarden never fears to act, but lives life fully and wonderfully. Fear is for the weak of mind and those who have no faith in the strength of their own blades. Respect and caution replace fear. Compassion: A skywarden is strong and noble. A skywarden takes every opportunity to aid others, and creates opportunities when they do not arise. As a powerful individual, a skywarden has a responsibility to use that power to help others. Mistreatment of the weaker is a sign of weakness and insecurity. Polite courtesy: A skywarden has no reason to be cruel, and no need to prove his strength. To treat another with rudness or disrespect is to abandon what which makes one a skywarden. Without courtesy, even towards ones enemies, a avariel is little more then a animal, snarling and lashing out at that which it does not understand or like. A avariel can not be respected who does not conduct himself with poise and etiquette. Courtesy reveals ones true strength. Honor: A skywarden conscience is the judge of his honor. External judgment is meaningless to the skywarden. The true measure of worth comes only from within. If a skywarden is true to himself and makes decisions that stem from his own sense of what is right, then he can not be dishonorable. The decisions he makes and how he carries them out are a reflec- tion of his true nature. Complete sincerity: There is no difference between what a skywarden says and does. If one says that one will perform a certain act, then that act is as good as done. It has nothing to do with honesty or dishonesty, merely the recognition that the word and the deed are both the extension of the sywardens honor, and that they are ultimately one and the same. He need not make promses. Duty and loyalty: A skywaden feels responsible for his actions and their consequences, and is loyal to the people in his care. A skywardens loyalty to his war-chief is unquestionable and unquestioning. Category:PC